Precious Eyes
by sleep-silent
Summary: Soul was on the brink of death. Maka was on the brink of living. They stood in the same presence as each other. He could finally hold her. Soul grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed Maka tight. His freezing body felt warm against her. oneshot.


_The Most Precious Eyes._

_My one and only chapter._

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon Maka! I know you'll pull through just keep pushing until you make it! I won't lose you!"<em>

"_Soul? I want you to carry out a wish for me... promise?"_

A certain someone awoke to another certain someone making an annoying fuss about being hungry. It was noon and Soul was just waking up to deal with another irritating day. "Kotomi? Why are you crying? You're so annoying." Soul mumbled, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Daddy, it's really late and I'm _really _hungry." A petite fragile looking girl stood before Soul.

She hadn't been dressed and her blonde locks were every where in her face covering those emerald eyes. It pained Soul to even look at her.

It had been four years since Maka had passed. All she left was a small child that Soul wasn't too fond of. Every time he looked at her he was always reminded of the reason that she had to die. He was never nice to his daughter, Kotomi; he never took her places, played with her, taught her things, or even bothered to brush her hair. Soul even tried to push Kotomi into custody of her grandfather, Death Scythe. But he knew Maka would never want that. Sometimes Soul calls Kotomi 'Maka' by accident, gets angry and begins to scold her. She usually just runs to her room and waits until he calms down.

Soul usually stays home every day, all day staring blankly at the TV while Kotomi attended school. Tsubaki usually picked up Kotomi and brought her home to Soul. She always made sure to ask how he was holding up, he just nods every time and shuts the door in her face.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Soul lazily said.

"Waffles and chicken!"

"Have you been watching American television again? I told you, not to watch those channels. Can't you watch regular TV?" Soul didn't even care, it's like not he forced her what to watch.

"Okay, then maybe a turkey sandwich?"

"Easy enough." Soul smirked and limped to the kitchen.

Kotomi just sat on the couch and tried to count her fingers. She only knew the things she learned from school. It's not like Soul taught her anything. He continued to barley get past the law of child care. It's not he was abusing her, just not doing anything at all. He still managed to get up every day, put his wedding ring on and light some inscents by Maka's picture. He still lived in the same apartment, Soul couldn't bring him self to move out and leave his memories behind. He absolutely refused to let go.

"Here." Soul flatly pronounced and marched back to his room, he shut the door and plopped on his bed. Close to ten minutes later, Soul could hear the sink running and a loud crash. _Kotomi must have dropped something. Oh well, she'll clean it up. _

"Daddy?... I got a boo boo. It hurts." It was easy to tell that she was sobbing, and trying to hold it in at the same time.

"You know where the band aids are, go find one your self."

"Soul? Is that you in there? Can I come in? It's me, Tsubaki." A gentle voice called from outside Soul's bedroom door.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Soul's face frowned.

"Kotomi let me in. Can I talk to you?" She obviously needed to say something quite important.

"Fine." Soul got up and led Tsubaki to the living room.

"How have you been?" She never failed to ask.

"I'm fine. Kotomi's fine. Everything's _fine._" Soul was growing more and more angry, knowing where this conversation was heading to.

"Are you sure? Me and Black Star never see you, it's like you don't leave your house. Has Kotomi been eating? Do you bathe her? How 'bout play with her?" Tsubaki finally began the rampage of questions.

"Everything's _just fine _okay? There's nothing you need to worry about!"

"Soul, have you ever talked about Maka to Kotomi? I'm sure she's old enough to-" She was cut off.

"She doesn't need to know about her. This person you call my daughter, is a _curse. _Every time I look at her and I see those flourishing, leafy eyes I can't even stand her! All she is, is a burden to my life. She killed my-" He had to stop before all the tears began flowing.

"Soul! You're talking non sense! Why would you say that about her? She's all you have left! You better start appreciating. Or... or I might just cry." Tsubaki's emotions had taken over by now. Soul put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Even though Maka's gone, she's still there right in front of you. You're so blind by this depression that you can't even see that. Do you understand now?" She had finally made it clear to Soul after four years of attempts to comfort.

"Tsubaki, th-thank you. Thank you so much." Tears finally escaped those crimson eyes of his. A gentle push finally made him understand.

"I'll see you soon, friend." Tsubaki said, standing up as she headed for the door. She patted Kotomi on the head and began to twist the door nob to leave.

"Carry out that wish for Maka, kay?" She smiled and shut the door.

"W-what? What did she-" Soul's face turned to horror as he remembered Maka's last words.

It was growing on dinner time and Kotomi made it by another meal with canned soup. Soul didn't even bother to eat. He sat there letting memories flood in from _before it happened._

_The two were finishing up their walk, getting ready to turn around and head home._

"_Soul! The baby's kicking! Come here and feel it!" Maka's face was ever so happy._

_He quickly put a hand to her tummy. Nothing. "Damn! I always miss it!"_

"_Maybe she doesn't like you." She said snickering to her self._

_The pair finally made it to their favorite place. The park. It was never crowded because no one ever wanted to walk that far. But it was worth it once you got there. Hundreds of cherry blossom trees encased Soul and Maka's existence. They stood on a small path that was covered in trampled petals. Two benches were all the park needed for it's visitors they were at each end of the park. Maka sat down on one of them hoping to get a couple minutes to relax before heading back home. Soul sat next to her, placing his hand on her belly. "Hey Soul? Can I ask one thing of you?" Maka whispered._

"_Anything." Soul smiled, a gentle smile._

"_If something happens to either of us I want to make a vow and I want you to vow to it too. Just one vow."_

"_Okay." He said breathing out._

"_I want the both of us to live life to the fullest, no matter what. And to love our child." Maka said looking down at her belly._

"_That's two." Soul said in confusion._

"_Yes, but loving our child is all part of living life to the fullest." _

"_You're right. I vow to live life to the fullest no matter what and to love our child. No matter what." Soul repeated, vowing to Maka's only wish._

"_No matter what." Maka played with her wedding ring, looking down._

_The wind rustled the trees and a lovely breeze rolled in, making petals fly through out the sky. Soul continued to rest his hand on Maka's tummy. "Oh, she's kicking." Soul said, feeling her tummy bump around for the first time._

* * *

><p>Tears made Soul's face damp. All he felt now was regret for not caring to Maka's one and only wish.<p>

He made his way to his bedroom, lighting more inscents and keeling next to Maka's picture. "Why did you have to be the one that faded away? Can't it be me? You know how to carry out something as grave as _living._ I don't even deserve to live. All I've done is cause pain. No, all you've done is cause pain. You caused _me _pain. So much, that I can hardly live. I'm just taking up precious time and space that you could be using. I'm so useless it's almost funny." Soul smiled at the thought of being completely, utterly pathetic.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, you're not pathetic. You're <em>Daddy."<em> Kotomi gently barged in, rubbing her eye.

Tears overwhelmed Soul at this point, he was going to break. "Kotomi, I-I... I'm sorry."

He grabbed her and held her tight. Her thick hair, brushed the side of his cheeks and comforted Soul. Warm tears escaped Soul's eyes and dropped onto Kotomi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so s-sorry. I was such an awful daddy. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you, Kotomi. Do you hate me?"

"No, Daddy. I love you."

"Kay." Soul's final tear fell down his cheek.

He pulled away and put his hands on both her shoulders.

"You have to promise me something. No more crying. Not now, not ever."

"Yes!" A tear managed to slip from the corner of her eye.

"What did I just say?"

"I'm not sad though, I'm happy."

"Huh? Why?" Soul's face flushed.

"Because I saw her, Daddy. I saw Mommy. She told me she loved me." Kotomi stopped crying. One tear was enough.

"Did she s-say anything e-else?" Soul was clearly astonished.

"Nope." She began playing with her hair.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah...?" Soul was still trying to take everything in.

"I want to go somewhere. On a trip!" Kotomi protested, completely changing the subject for the better.

Soul just hugged her again, squeezing the breath out of her. He laughed a gentle laugh. "Of course, just you and me sometime, we'll go on a special trip. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Kotomi cheered on, laughing. And before Soul knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>After many months of nourishing his daughter. He finally earned a vacation of his choosing.<em>

"Trip! Trip! Trip!" Kotomi chanted as the two walked and walked for what seemed like forever.

"Daddy? Where are we going? Are we going to be there soon?"

"It's a long walk but it's worth it. Don't worry." Soul said calmly.

They made it to an empty park. A park where only good memories are made. They stood in the middle, taking in their surroundings. Cherry blossoms the same as always, bloomed and it was almost as if something- no, someone was hugging them warmly. Every time the wind gusted, Soul brushed petals out of Kotomi's hair. "Can I go play?"

"Of course." Soul smiled what seemed to be the first smile he directed at his daughter.

A docile hand lightly hovered over Soul's shoulder. It was a warm, calming hand.

"I thought you might be here." Soul stated, before turning around to meet Maka's spirit.

"I've missed you, you know. Life's been hell trying to take care of Kotomi. But she showed me the way. And I'm trying my hardest to live my _life._" Soul said with a soft temper.

"_No matter what?" _The distant girl asked.

"Yes. I just wish I could hold you, one last time. That's what's keeping me from living. I just can't let go." He tried and tried not to cry.

"_It's okay, you've finally made me happy. And Kotomi? She's more wonderful than I would have ever imagined. I will never be able to enjoy those things. I envy you. You can talk to her, hold her and nourish her." _

"But, it's still not the same with out you. Don't you get that?"

"_I do, but this is how it is, my love. Nothing can change that." _Her voice rang in Soul's ears, making him hold his chest.

"That's why... Well it took me a lot of thought of whether or not it's the right thing to do and there's no stopping me now. I've lived life to my fullest, I've fulfilled all my duties. But have you? No. I'm finally happy and it's all thanks to both you and _our _daughter. I can't bear to cry at all. You vowed to live life to the fullest and I kept my promise! Did you? No! Do you know why? You never even got the slightest chance to! You- you _broke that promise, no that vow. _I've been stuck in this desolate world with one reason to live. Because of you. I've done all that I can and now it's your turn. Your turn to _live! _To finally _live!_" The words struck Maka, making her at a loss and utterly speechless.

Soul turned around and held out a blinding blue light. It made him queasy looking at his own soul, he was about to fade and he shoved his only life into Maka.

Soul was on the brink of death. Maka was on the brink of living. They stood in the same presence as each other. He could finally hold her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed Maka tight. She felt warm on his freezing body.

"Why Soul? Don't you want to live?"

"_I've lived long enough."_

"Soul, before you go. Will you do one last thing?"

"_One thing." _Their touch was beginning to slip as they traded places.

"Will you, hold my hand?" Maka said, her voice fading from Soul.

She put her hand out as Soul placed one hand on top of hers and the other on the bottom of her hand. His palms were freezing from his lack of life. It was okay with him though because hers were warm and comforting. She was so gentle. Soul touched his forehead to hers and breathed a kiss upon her lips. Maka began to tear up. She kissed him back, though their everlasting kiss was coming to an end. It was time for him to go. One. Just one tear managed to slip past Soul's eyes. As he finally fell into the distance his tear fell from his face onto Maka's cheek. It was warm.

"_Tell Kotomi I said, 'I love you'. _

_Now go to her, she's waiting._

_I love you, Maka Evans."_

A breeze flew past Maka, rustling the trees, And she too, felt the overwhelming hug. It was the very spirit that led her here and now.

She noticed a small, petite girl that looked just like Maka. But her emerald eyes didn't shine a green color like they always had. They were magnificently, most precious and beautiful blooming scarlet eyes.

"Kotomi?"

"Mommy? Are you crying? 'Cause me and Daddy made a promise."

* * *

><p><strong>My one shot tragic attempt. I was inspired a little from CLANNAD and Angel Beats. Doesn't really relate to SoulEater, but it was something I've always wanted to write about and I love SoulEater. :D<strong>

**ANYWAY. I hope you enjoyed my cruddy story. A review sure would be nice. Even if you didn't like it.**


End file.
